


Wendy is Growing Up

by MamiKali20



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Erza is 18, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Wendy is 13, adult/minor sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamiKali20/pseuds/MamiKali20
Summary: Wendy enters puberty and is Erza who helps her through it.Warning: Erza is 18. Wendy is 13. They have sexual relations.
Relationships: Wendy Marvell/Erza Scarlet
Kudos: 9





	Wendy is Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished watching Fairy Tail and I absolutely fell in love with the relationship between Erza and Wendy. Though I admit I know is not romantic at all I still wanted to make it so. So here is this little thing I just did. I will be doing more for this couple with Wendy aged up a bit more and some with her being 13. So be warned and stay tuned.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its Charachters they are own by Hiro Mashima. No profit is made with this or any of my stories. This is for entertainment only.

Wendy was growing up. Now age 13 after all her fights and mistrials she was entering puberty. Oh the joys of her first period. She screamed crying as to what was going on. She thought she was dying. The women from the women's guild rooms went to her room. Erza Juvia Levy and Kanna. They saw Carla with eyes wide scared. The girls went to the bathroom and saw what had happened. Erza waved the others off and helped Wendy.

"Is ok Wendy you just got your first period. Is going to be ok. Once a month you'll bleed for a few days to a week or so it just means you're growing into a woman. I also see your breast are slowly growing as well. Here I'll help you clean up and Kanna is bringing some sanitary towels for you."

Wendy cried in pain."Ok but why does it hurt"

"Because we are women but with some Magic it will ease." Erza like a mother took her dirty panties and dress and washed them. She made a hot bath for Wendy and told her to relax.

"Here, relax for a bit. The warm water will help." Erza took a wash cloth and began to wash Wendy's body. Carla came in and saw the intimate moment and blushed. Why was Erza washing Wendy and why was both of them blushing. Carla shook her head and sat on the toilet watching. Wendy moaned when Erza graced her callous fingers over her lower regions while washing her. 

Wendy looked at Erza."Get in with me and hold me please it hurts"Wendy said about her period. Erza nodded and took off her clothes and slipped inside the hot tub. Kanna came in a brought the sanitary towels and left. Looking back strangely but didn't say a word. She knew the two were close so it wasn't strange they took baths together.

Erza held Wendy and rubbed her abdomen softly in soothing circles. Wendy moaned in both pain and pleasure. She couldn't understand why her body was reacting this way. A few nights ago she had touched herself for the first time and she needed that feeling again. She took Erza's hand and made her fingers touch her center. "Please Erza help me I'm going nuts with need…"

Erza was in shock she knew what Wendy was asking but how should she proceed. On one hand she knew why Wendy's body was reacting this way but then Wendy was only thirteen and she was eighteen she couldn't so she moved her hand away from Wendy and touched her abdomen again.

"I can't you're far too young Wendy but you can yourself if you need. I won't look. I promise."

Wendy blushed and swallowed. She did as Erza suggested and began to slowly touch herself under the water. She got faster in circular motion. She gasped and moaned and pinched and pulled at her clit. She used her other hand to insert a finger in. She cried in pleasure and felt Erza's body against hers. Erza touched her abdomen and belly softly. And Wendy screamed in ecstasy.

Carla's eyes were wide in wonder how could this be was it normal?

Erza kissed the side of Wendy's head and held her tight to her body. "It's ok Wendy though next time you must do this alone on privacy if you want to share with Carla or Charle that's fine but it can't be with me" 

Wendy held Erza's hand to her body and turned her head swiftly and captured Erza's lips in her own.

"It's between us no one needs to know and I want to explore this new body with you Erza. You make me feel safe,warm and loved please don't leave me. Don't reject me." Wendy cried on Erza's chest. Erza gulped and held her close. After the bath Erza dried her up and took her to bed. She got in with her. She placed warm water bottles for her to feel better and held her close. Carla saw everything she didn't know what to say nor do. Wendy really seemed to have feelings for Erza and though Erza might want to fight it she too had feelings for the Sky Dragon Slayer girl.

For now all remained as it was to the eyes of the guild but behind closed doors The Queen of the Fairies and The Sky Dragon Slayer shared more than a room space. They shared love for each other and more.


End file.
